


Calendar Boy

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 09/05/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Model Martin, Photographer Douglas, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Calendar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Boy

   Martin Crieff was a household name. Well, not _exactly_ household; more like stylish-penthouse-in-the-city-with-residents-that-could-have-walked-out-of-an-issue-of-Vogue-hold name.

   The young man was in his early twenties and _gorgeous_. His ginger hair shone, freckles were peppered along his fine cheekbones and his eyes - oh, his eyes - you could lose yourself by a staring into them. He was a little short, a little thinner than healthy though not to the point of most models now-a-days; but beautiful.

   He even needed a body guard now! But, though Arthur was sweet and an absolute dear, he was a little dim... good at head-butting people, though; when needed.

   Douglas Richardson was a household name. Well, a dingy-apartment-shared-by-two-or-more-hipster-photography-nerds-with-Tumblr-hold name.

   He could turn even the most camera shy into Venus in her clamshell. Martin had been stuttering, awkward and shaking with nerves; but Douglas saw a lot of potential.

  And now they were here. Martin's dream of being a successful model had come true, his autobiography about his awfully sad childhood a best-seller, more bright and confident - yet he hadn't become spoilt like so many media darlings; Douglas had very little to complain about too.

   Martin and Arthur walked into Douglas' studio and the photographer grinned at them.

   "There's my beauty," He gushed, cupping Martin's jaw and the young man glowing under Douglas' spotlight, "I thought we'd try something a little different today..."

   "Oh?" Martin sighed breathlessly.

   Douglas placed a hand on his lower back and guided him into the room. Arthur tried to follow, but only received a door in the face courtesy of the older man.

   "Strip," He ordered, but his tone light.

   "What?" Martin gasped, "Why?"

   "Have you ever seen calendar girls?" Douglas asked and Martin nodded,  "Well, you're going to be my little calendar boy."

   Martin slowly began to smile as Douglas handed him a newspaper. Yes, that was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Benedict, you know the one.


End file.
